pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Nep
Bio/Past https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogLwHEPyXBE In the Depth of the Neptunian Sea, there exists one tribe of the hidden Zora. Each Zora is born with the powerful Water-Borne power, but once in awhile, one is born with an extra potent variant of this ability. Belonging to the Aqous Tribe, Neptune possesses this enhanced form of power. Him, along with his twin sister Neso, have been groomed from their birth to become the next rulers of the Tribe. Inseparable since they were children, they did almost everything together, include ride into battle. However, not everything was fun and games for the twins. In order to become Elder of the Tribe, the new leader must kill everyone of the same generation including siblings. Nep threw away his lineage to save is sister, being the only two in the generation. Being hunted by his tribe for not accepting old traditions, Nep has escaped to the surface world with a stolen magical amulet and vial of Pure Water. Taking refuge in an academy, Nep now trains to one day become Elder through other means and to defeat those who wish harm against him and his people. Personality Nep, along with his sister, was a very happy and calm person outside of battle. He was always cracking jokes and he always had a smile on his face. He seemed to just radiate friendliness. His personality, however, is completely different when he enters combat. Being trained his whole life to survive on the bottom of the ocean, he is quick to survey and not easily provoked. His smile is replaced by a flat expression, however he will show some fake emotions during a fight, such as flashing a fake smile at someone or giving actual directions. It doesn't take much to switch between each side of him. Appearance Standing at a slightly larger than normal 7 ft, Nep has a slight slouch from him looking down all the time when talking to people or interacting with objects. His eyes are large with a deep purple coloring to them. His skin is a light blue, with a normal blue for his outer layer of smooth, protective scales. His head is covered in thin tentacles, acting as both extra arms and stylish hair. His torso is bare, showing off the many thin scar lines from his many fights. His hands and feet are both webbed. His legs, while similar to a frogs, are covered in a thick, baggy pair of pants that are used for mobility and protection. He wears his amulet, which is in the shape of a shell. He also has a thick leather belt that isn't attached to his pants but instead hangs at his waist and thigh. On this belt he has several vials, but only one is filled. Nep also got that biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig dicc, fam-it like 12 inches or somentin, bro Shit got a fin too, cuz y not Skills Water-Borne: Born with this ability, Nep has the ability to absorb water to increase his own power. Depending on the purity of the water, Nep will gain certain perks and sometimes even gain negative perks. His appearance also changes based on the purity and form of water The Voices: With the power of Water being at his side, Water-Borne also allows the user to commune with the spirits of those long dead, fighting in the Eternal War. Nep can call to these spirits to help him. These Spirits include: Ilius, Zulu, Dria, Ara, Como, Isla, Zarya, Arroyo, Danube, Llyr, Po, and Zale. Along with these ancestors that he can call apon, he can commune with the original user of the Water-Borne ability: Na'Vi. Na'Vi can be spoken to through deep meditation and water, along with the fact that Na'Vi can be summoned to aid Nep in battle if the requirements are met. Spellbook Experience Tasks Casuals Training